For You, the Next Generation
by Ashrix
Summary: Ketika para titan yang dulunya berkuasa kini berubah menjadi sejarah, dan seorang anak yang bertanya akan sejarah yang kelam, jawaban apa yang akan sang ayah berikan? RiEren


Menurut legenda, raksasa adalah makhluk tanpa akal yang mempunyai tinggi mulai dari tujuh hingga enampuluh meter. Para raksasa juga memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa. Konon, jika kepala mereka putus, kepala baru akan tumbuh dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kemampuan yang luar biasa, bukan?

Makanan utama para raksasa itu adalah manusia, namun para raksasa itu tetap dapat bertahan hidup ketika para manusia berlindung dibalik tiga buah dinding selama seratus tahun. Lalu, apa motif para raksasa itu sebenarnya?

Pemusnahan.

Saat itu, ada tiga divisi yang menjaga keamanan para penduduk. Pertama, Polisi Militer. Mereka bertugas melayani raja dan menjaga keamanan di dalam dinding Sina. Sina adalah dinding yang paling terlindung yang berisi para bangsawan, tak heran jika banyak orang yang memilih Polisi Militer. Kedua, Pasukan Penjaga. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bertugas menjaga ketiga dinding. Tugas yang lumayan ringan—walaupun tak seringan polisi militer, membuat peminat divisi ini tak dapat dibilang sedikit. Ketiga dan terakhir, Pasukan Pengintai. Mereka adalah orang-orang pemberani yang _sebenarnya._ Tugas mereka adalah mengeksplorasi daerah luar dinding—ya, mereka bertemu dengan titan, tentu saja namun setelah kehancuran dinding Maria, mereka bertugas untuk merebut dinding tersebut. Berbahaya memang dan itulah yang menjadi penyebab sedikitnya orang yang memilih divisi ini.

Namun pada akhirnya, Pasukan Pengintai-lah yang membawa manusia melihat keindahan alam, Pasukan Pengintai-lah yang membawa manusia melihat daerah luar dinding tanpa harus bertemu dengan raksasa haus darah, Pasukan Pengintai juga-lah yang membawa manusia kepada _'kebebasan'_.

–setidaknya, itulah yang generasi muda ketahui.

* * *

**For You, the Next Generation**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Rate: K+**

**.**

**Warning: AR, OOC, Misstypo(s) etc**

**.**

**Summary: Ketika para titan yang dulunya berkuasa kini berubah menjadi sejarah dan seorang anak yang bertanya akan sejarah lalu yang kelam, jawaban apa yang akan sang ayah berikan?**

**.**

* * *

"Ayah—"

"—apakah titan itu nyata?"

Pria bersurai eboni itu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada gagang gelas. Cairan kafein yang berwarna kecokelatan yang sudah terlanjur berada di rongga mulutnya terasa ribuan kali lebih pahit dari yang biasa ia rasakan. Ia berbalik menghadap sang buah hati, perlahan. Dibiarkannya bibir gelas itu tetap menempel di bibirnya, tak peduli dengan beberapa tetes cairan berwarna kecokelatan yang kini menodai kemeja putihnya.

"Apakah aku pernah mengajarimu hal tak logis seperti itu?"

Hanya satu kalimat bernada dingin yang menjadi respon dari pertanyaan sang buah hati. Pria itu kembali meneguk cairan kecokelatan itu secara perlahan, berusaha menyesapi pahit yang ada di tiap tetesnya.

"T-tidak. T-tapi..a-aku.."

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

"T-tapi, ayah..."

"Kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang."

"A-aku.."

"Sekarang!"

Gadis itu berbalik perlahan, meninggalkan sang ayah yang menatap hampa gelas putih di hadapannya.

-0o0-

_Katanya, dahulu kita hidup didalam dinding._

_Katanya, dahulu para raksasa itu nyata._

_Katanya—_

Sungguh. Ia bosan mendengar kata itu.

—lagipula, semua itu bukanlah hanya sekedar mitos.

Semua itu nyata. Senyata birunya laut dan senyata hijaunya hutan.

Ingin sekali ia berkata bahwa jangan pernah menggunakan kata _katanya_ untuk menggambarkan masa lalu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, para generasi tua hanya ingin menghapus luka lama dan ia juga tak dapat melawan mereka.

Mereka hanya ingin menghapus luka. Sama seperti dirinya.

-0o0-

"Erina, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Gadis beriris hijau itu menatap ayahnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya. Tidak biasanya pria yang ia panggil ayah semenjak ia lahir itu mengajaknya berbicara berdua. Pasti pembicaraan itu berujung pada suatu hal yang penting, seperti universitas yang baik atau mengingatkannya akan pergaulan remaja yang—

"Titan itu nyata."

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya, tak percaya.

"A-apa?"

Bukan, ini pasti bukan ayahnya. Ini pasti adalah bibi Hanji yang sedang menyamar dengan menggunakan ramuan terbarunya. Bukan. Ini pasti bukan ayahnya. Ayahnya tak mungkin membicarakan sebuah hal yang tak penting seperti mitos adanya titan. Ayahnya akan memilih membicarakan berapa hasil dari 200xβ dibanding dengan hal tak penting macam ini.

"Titan itu nyata, bodoh."

Oke. Ini ayahnya.

"Mengapa kalian tak pernah menceritakannya?"

"Kami hanya ingin menutup luka. Itu adalah saat yang kejam, kau tahu? Begitu banyak yang menjadi korban dan begitu banyak kehilangan. Saat itu kami hidup dalam bayang-bayang raksasa yang dapat menghancurkan dinding kapan saja. Itu adalah masa yang gelap bagi kami. Masyarakat dan kerajaan benar-benar kolot saat itu. Mereka hanya berpendapat dinding-lah pelindung mereka. Mereka tak pernah berharap untuk lepas dari kandang itu. Bahkan disaat harapan datang, mereka malah hampir membunuhnya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan harapan itu?" tanya gadis itu. Iris hijaunya tak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari sang ayah, "Apa yang terjadi dengan sang harapan?"

"Pasukan Pengintai menyelamatkannya dan menjadikannya prajurit, seperti cita-citanya sedari kecil. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang pantang menyerah, sama sepertimu." jawab sang ayah seraya melihat ke arah sang buah hati, "Ia begitu mirip denganmu. Pantang menyerah, gigih dan setia kawan. Itulah kekuatan kalian."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ia yang membebaskan kami semua dari titan. Ia yang menunjukkan laut bahkan gurun kepada kami. Ia yang mengajari kami arti berjuang dan harapan. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang luar biasa."

"Bagaimana nasib Pasukan Pengintai selanjutnya?"

"Mereka berbaur dengan masyarakat. Hampir tak dapat dibedakan dari masyarakat biasa. Namun saat bahaya kembali menyerang umat manusia, mereka akan menanggalkan topeng masyarakat itu, dan kembali menjadi pahlawan."

"Apa kau mengenal salah satunya?"

"Ya. Ak—kita mengenalnya."

"Dan ku dengar ada seorang Kopral muda yang kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan seluruh pasukan. Apakah itu benar?"

Seketika pundak sang ayah menegang. Sepasang iris obsidian yang sedari tadi menatapnya kini mengalihkan pandangan. Jeda menghiasi, setelah tiga hembusan napas, sang ayah kembali menatapnya.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Orang itu adalah orang yang sedang menatapmu sekarang."

Sepasang iris kehijauan itu membesar. Sejauh itukah keterlibatan sang ayah? Apakah masih ada rahasia yang lain yang disembunyikan darinya? "K-kau?"

"Ya, akulah kopral muda Levi. Prajurit terkuat yang pernah dimiliki umat manusia."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan sang harapan? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gadis itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di definisikan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sang harapan itu memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan dirinya.

"Kau ingin menemuinya? Aku dapat mengantarmu kesana."

Dan satu anggukan dari gadis itu menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir sang ayah.

-0o0-

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu. Hutan pinus ini bukanlah pemandangan yang asing baginya, ia sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Tiga kali dalam seminggu lebih tepatnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya 'kan? Aku akan mengantar kau kesana." jawab sang ayah. Kini celana panjang berwarna hitam itu berganti dengan celana berwarna putih. Kemeja putih polos yang ia kenakan kini dihiasi dengan _cravat_ putih dan jaket sedada berwarna cokelat dengan lambang sayap kebebasan di kantungnya di tambah dengan jaket hijau yang tak menutupi tangan berlambang sayap kebebasan dibagian belakang. Sepatu berwarna hitam yang menjadi alas kaki kini berganti dengan sepatu _boot _selutut berwarna cokelat. Ia tak lagi melihat seorang pria kepala lima yang selama ini menjadi ayahnya, kini yang ia lihat adalah seorang prajurit yang siap menyincang para titan yang haus darah. "Ah, kita sudah sampai."

"Ayah, apa yang kita lakukan di makam Papa?"

Pria dengan surai eboni itu menatap sang buah hati dan mengelus kepala gadis yang memiliki warna surai yang sama dengannya. Diraihnya tangan sang gadis dan di arahkan tangan sang gadis untuk menyentuh nisan putih yang dingin itu. "Kami datang, Eren."

Tak ada respon.

"Hari ini Erina bertanya kepadaku akan masa kelam kita, Eren. Aku telah menceritakan semuanya semampuku. Namun aku tak sanggup menjawab saat ia bertanya akan sang harapan umat manusia, kau tahu siapa orang itu 'kan? Maka aku membawanya kesini, agar ia dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang ia tanyakan. Kau tak keberatan kan, Eren?"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Erina, kau tahu mengapa aku membawamu kesini?" tanya Levi seraya menggerakan tangan mereka untuk membersihkan debu yang berada di permukaan nisan putih itu, persetan dengan debu yang mengotori tangan mereka.

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Karena ia adalah—"

Pria itu menutup matanya dan menghela napas sejenak. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali, menampilkan iris obisidian yang hangat, jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lihat.

"—sang harapan umat manusia—"

Air yang sedari tertahan di pelupuk mata, kini mengalir perlahan—

"—dan orang yang kucintai."

—turun membasahi pipi dan mengalir turun hingga menyentuh tanah, mewakili penyesalan yang mendalam.

**The End.**

**a/n: what the hell... APA YANG GUE BUAAAT? W(QAQW) SUMPAH! GUE GA NIAT BIKIN INI, SUMPAH! Idenya tiba-tiba nongol di otak pas lagi iseng iseng ngerjain soal mtk dan...ah sudahlah... Beginilah efek stress gegara mikirin UN yang ga jelas kapan-_- #plak **

**Well, RnR plis? :3**


End file.
